The King and The Peasant
by Kakashifan727
Summary: Eventual StanxReader You were just a quiet girl. No one really payed attention to you, ignoring you, making you feel useless and overshadowed. Your days pass in lonely monotony, studying magic, until one day you come across a strange bottle and the self-proclaimed Evil King within. You were just looking for someone to pay attention to you. He was just looking for a willing pawn


You ran your hand over the passage, feeling the indents of the ink on paper to make out the letters. Pollack's bottle, huh? You just chuckled at the story in the book, though you took care to memorize the symbols within. They might be useful later. Having combed through the text, almost quite literally, you just stick it back on the shelf before fingering over the base of another book. You run your thumb along that title as well, wondering whether or not to browse through. You get up from your seat, deciding against it, gathering a small bag full of things, along with your coat and a small sword. You had work to do...

You walk through the canopy of trees with your sword slung across your back. A form flitters past your vision, making you turn your head that way. A translucent figure stares at you; a ghost, eyes hungry and wearing a predatory glint. You draw your sword as you watch it materialize into thin air, taking on the form of a hideous wolf. It lunges at you, but you can hear it before it strikes, it's footfalls against the grass too easy to read. Stepping aside, you easily dodge its pathetic charge, slashing in a wide arc. You feel the blade catch against flesh and bone, your arms straining to complete the circuit, wetness splashing your face and clothes. It is the tinge of blood, you understand, already aiming for your second attack. The monster lets out a pitiful cry as you slice it open, dead before it hits the floor. You wipe the blade across the grass, leaving a small trail before you sheath it. _Was that all? Though, I am surprised to see a ghost; usually they are much deeper inside the forest. I wonder why..._ You ponder, waking once more as you kept an ear out for anything else that could attack you.

Almost too soon, you feel an odd power nearby, following it to its source. A lone bottle, small and out of place in this tranquil forest, piques your attention. You thought you heard a noise, slightly muffled, come from the bottle. You just ignored it, telling yourself it was just your imagination, as you leaned down to pick up the odd trinket. It was so pretty, it's maroon coloring and curved handles nearly commanding you to take it. Your hand wrapped around the odd bottle, a chill passing through you as you did so. You could feel it; the magical energy sealed within, almost like it was calling you. A wide grin split your face as you carefully tucked the bottle against your body, an odd excitement quickening your steps. Forget the components for potions; You had found something much more interesting…

" **Become my servant, follower and slave, and I can use my power to grant any wish! Anything you desire, I can easily give it to you."** The baritone voice inside the bottle says. It had a nice voice, you thought, smooth and deep. You wondered what the thing inside the bottle was like...You always were an odd one; your fellow students at the Hero Academy often chastising you for your different tastes. You often did things your own way while on assignments, following your own code of ethics instead of the academy's. You sometimes spared monsters instead of killing them, seeing them as more like troublemakers than any real threat. That had soon turned into a mental debate within you; was being a hero really all it was cracked up to be? So you left, taking your training and skills. It's not like anyone noticed anyway; you were practically invisible to everyone on campus.

"Fine. I don't need a wish; I'll give up my shadow freely." The bottle just shakes, the horned creature beside it giving you an odd stare.

"Really? You have nothing to ask for in return? How odd...most humans usually have a wish or something they hope to gain from my master. You say you have nothing at all?" You just nod, shrugging your shoulders. It was true; you didn't really want anything, or if you did, you had no idea what it could be. At least your existence would be useful to someone, you figured.

"No. Seriously, I don't have anything really. I just...want to be useful; and helping someone as great as the reincarnation of Gohma seems like a way to do that." The bottle just shakes again, the voice coming out of it somewhat incredulous.

" **Are you kidding me!? There has to be a catch. You** ** _do_** **understand I'm** ** _evil_** **, don't you? Prince of darkness, destroyer of the world, and all that jazz? How stupid are you!? The journey we're going on isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows, you know! We'll probably kill people, and raze villages; Evil things, morally bankrupt acts of villainy!"** You just face the bottle and nod, staring at it determinedly.

"I get it. I'm just...bored. Everything's the same, day in and day out." You aren't going to admit the real reason; though you have a feeling the oddly horned creature appraising you so intently has an idea. You just wanted to be noticed, to be appreciated by someone. Even if that someone was a supposed Evil King. You were bored too, but you really just wanted to be useful to someone. It didn't matter how.

" **Alright. As long as you know what you're getting into, human! Prepare to cower in fear at the almighty power of Evil King Stan!"** The bottle shakes more vigorously than before, the cork finally releasing itself as a black mist began to pour out of the top. You just watch the stuff wash over the wooden floor, your shadow seeming to swell in size then, magical power clearly emanating from it. It felt as if the room grew dark, the sunlight coming through the windows fading for a moment before returning to its normal brightness. You tingled with an odd mix of curiosity and excitement as your shadow seemed to take on a completely different form, no longer bound to the floor, round yellow eyes staring at you while a sinister grin painted his face.

" **Yes, you have a nice shadow, human! Ah, I should properly introduce myself. You are currently being possessed by me; the magnificent Evil King Stanley Hihat Trinidad the XIV, purveyor of darkness!"**

"You call yourself my master, but you're in need of me as much as I am of you. Hell, without me, you wouldn't even be able to materialize in the physical world. I think you should be a little more polite, don't you think? _Master_?" Your voice lifts at the last word, a devilish grin on your face as your index finger waves in front of the stubborn shadow. Stan only frowns, his yellow eyes narrowing at you.

" **You...are interesting. Not asking for anything in return, willingly becoming my servant...I will have to watch you. Closely. So you won't betray me."** His voice rumbles out, and you find yourself staring confusedly at him.

" **Do whatever you need to do, and make it quick; I can't stand slowpokes. Our journey to conquer the world begins tomorrow!"** You just smile at his proclamation; this was going to be interesting.


End file.
